Footwear hangers are well known and are used in many shops for displaying footwear. A number of different styles of footwear hanger are known. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,282,553 describes a shoe hanger for displaying shoes in shops having a central rod terminated by a hook and having two arms for supporting shoes which are each composed of an inverted U-shaped arm. In one embodiment, this shoe hanger has a planar cross-section. In another embodiment the hanger has a T-shaped cross section. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,931,314 describes a shoe hanger having a central body having two support elements, a hook for suspension and an area for displaying a price, trade mark etc. The cross-section of this shoe hanger is substantially U-shaped.
These shoe hangers have drawbacks. When the hangers described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,553 are not in use they may be stacked one on top of the other. It will be noted that the T-shaped cross-sections will not readily stack one on top of the other. Also, the hangers having a planar cross-section have no means to aid stacking when not in use. When the hangers described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,314 are not displaying shoes the hangers may be stacked to minimise the space needed. However, it is noted that these hangers do not easily stack one on top of the other. Both of these documents describe hangers having a rod or body which may dig in, rub against or otherwise damage the footwear being displayed which is another drawback.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing a footwear hanger which can be easily stacked one on top of the other when stored without footwear being attached.